


A Feather of Pressure

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Admin's Adventures [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: When Grian dies suddenly, Xisuma is left with a choice. The newest hermit isn't respawning so maybe an impulsive decision might work out?Slightly inspired by the strange enough au.





	A Feather of Pressure

Admin sighed and twitched his red wings, the green tipped feathers fluffing out in stress. His eyes darted around Xisuma’s guardian farm; the left eye was blue and the right was green. He never expected to have heterochromia. Another thing he never expected was his height- almost 8ft tall. He had to rework Grian’s sweater and Xisuma’s armor to fit his massive size. Even Xisuma’s helmet had been made into a mask that covered the lower half of his head.

He looked behind him and saw the bed Grian was sleeping on. Well, his body. The hermit had stopped breathing sometime last night due to a sudden and deadly illness. Xisuma had no idea what to do when he woke up early. Grian wasn’t respawning and he couldn’t tell everyone that he fell asleep and let Grian die! So, in an impulsive action, Xisuma merged their coding together and became Admin.

Admin walked over to the bed and picked Grian’s body up, taking it to a small, hidden part of his base where he had built an ice vault in case he needed to put Grian in a frozen coma to save him. Now, it was his coffin. Well, at least until Admin figured out how to revive the newest hermit. 

He set Grian’s body away and encased it in ice entirely, closing the vault and hiding it once more. He walked out into the guardian farm area of his base again and sat down in the middle. “...” He had no idea what to say or do. How would he tell everyone about who he was?

Admin shook his head and walked to the nearby nether portal, exiting and making his way towards the 1.14 area. His height did not help him in his long journey; he often hit his head or had to crouch. Along the way, Admin questioned why he was going there. Maybe it was just familiar to him? After all, he had been there often as both Grian and Xisuma.

Upon exiting to the new area, he heard a voice that was oddly familiar. It was too far away to make out what it was saying but a quick peek showed that it was an old member: Keralis. He was talking with Doc and Scar, who were laughing at him as he gave a faux anger persona. Knowing Doc, he probably got the old member killed.

He went around the other way and spotted Mumbo and Iskall talking. Doc made his way over to them and asked something, the duo shaking their heads and Iskall telling him something. Scar walked beside him, Keralis following. Keralis seemed to spot Admin and pointed him out to the others.

Uh oh. Doc threw his trident, yelling something about him being an alien. Scar quickly followed and Admin jumped down, running away as tridents sailed past him. Mumbo and Iskall seemed to not know what the hell to do and let the Area 77 members chase after the new being.

Admin spread his wings and flew up. Doc and Scar quickly followed with their elytra, yelling. “Stop! You need to stop in the name of the government!”

Admin gulped and turned around, drawing a diamond sword. He charged at Scar and managed to tear his elytra from him, causing the hermit to plummet towards the ground. Doc raced after him and caught his friend, both landing safely. Admin followed and stood about 10 ft away from them.

“I mean no harm,” Admin said softly. He was surprised at his own voice, which seemed to be Grian’s and Xisuma’s overlapping each other a few times. Oh, god. He hated it. Maybe he wouldn’t speak too much.

“State your business, alien,” Doc spat out, his trident aimed for Admin.

_ ‘Shit. Guess I will have to speak. Let’s try this without hating my own voice…’  _ Admin cleared his throat and set his sword down. “I’m not an alien! I’m…” He froze. What the fuck was he anyways? “Uh… Well, I’m both Xisuma and Grian, I suppose.”

Scar groaned softly, as if debating this. Mumbo and Iskall ran up to the group, Keralis following close behind. “How do we know you’re telling the truth?”

“I can prove it. I can take you to Xisuma’s base.” Admin didn’t want to show them Grian’s body but he sure as hell didn’t want to be locked away in Area 77 when he could be working!

“You can take us, but if you run…” Doc gripped his trident tightly. “Don’t play any funny games, alien.”

Admin rolled his eyes. This entire alien thing was getting out of control. However, he nodded and motioned for the group to follow.

* * *

Admin entered the combination lock quickly, it ingrained in his mind thanks to the Xisuma part of him. The vault slowly opened to reveal Grian’s ice coffin. Everyone gasped and Mumbo let out a choked sob.

“He’s dead? Really dead?” Iskall asked, voice wavering.

Admin nodded and pointed to what was left of Xisuma’s armor- the stuff he couldn’t put on. “I had to. I didn’t know what to do,” he stated. It was easy for him to tell that Xisuma’s voice was the more dominant one this time. Perhaps he was in control for this?

“Why didn’t you tell us, Xisuma? That he died?”

Admin pointed to the clock, which hadn’t moved too far since Grian’s death had been discovered by Xisuma. He still hated his voice, dammit.

“It happened not too long ago, right?” Mumbo spoke softly. “I wish you had said something before… this. But, I trust that you did what you thought was best. We can work on the Grian situation later. For now, I suppose we need to be properly introduced.”

Admin blinked and nodded. “Admin.”

“That’s your name?” Keralis asked. “I mean, not a traditional name but that’s fine! Welcome to the community! As the newish-oldish members, I can help you out!” He grinned.

Admin smiled, though it would be hard to tell because of the mask. He felt welcomed, and it was nice. Grian wouldn’t mind if he waited a little to work on him, right?


End file.
